Wizards plus Demigods Truth or Dare
by CaitlinD22
Summary: The characters of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson meet at Camp Half-Blood and they play Truth or Dare.
1. First Round

Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked up to Dumbledore's office.

Why were they summoned there?

" Welcome!" Dumbledore greeted. " I have a special surprise for all of you. I have contacted my old friend Chiron, and we would like for you to meet some children your age. I will be transporting you to Camp Half-Blood."

Before any of them could say a word, they were gone.

Meanwhile, Thalia, Grover, Percy, and Annabeth were called to the Zeus Cabin by Chiron.

" In a few minutes," he said, " some wizards will be arriving from England. Please show them respect." Annabeth looked bewildered. " Wizards?"

Just then Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione appeared beside them.

Harry's P.O.V

Four kids appeared in front of us.

Next to me, Ron was rubbing his eyes to see if he was seeing things right. _A half goat boy?_

First we introduced ourselves.

" I'm Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived", I stated.

After we introduced ourselves, the girl with blonde hair and gray eyes spoke up. "You know the Greek Gods?"

We all nodded. "Well, those Gods/Goddesses are real."

Hermione gasped. "I knew it," she whispered in awe.

The blonde girl said, " I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. This is Percy Jackson, son of Poseiden, and the other girl is Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus."

Pointing to the goat boy, she said, "This is Grover Underwood, a satyr." Annabeth explained. "And right now you are in the Zeus Cabin."

There was a moment of silence until Ginny said, "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

Thalia groaned.

"Okay, I'll go first!" Ginny exclaimed.

Looking at Annabeth, she said, "Truth or Dare?"

Reluctantly, she answered, "Dare".

Ginny paused to think."I dare you to go to our school, Hogwarts. We will sneak up on Professor Snape, I will cast a spell to lift up his pants and I will give you my wand. You will take the blame."

I winced and exchanged glances with Ron.

Annabeth nodded. "How will we get there?" Annabeth wondered. "I can Apparate. Look!" Ginny Apparate from one end of the Cabin to the other.

Percy spoke up. "That's like Nico's shadow travel! When we looked confused, he said "I'll explain later." "Ok!" Ginny shouted." Let's go Annabeth," Ginny laughed.

Annabeth held Ginny's hand and they disappeared.

Annabeth's P.O.V

We arrived outside of a giant castle.

We walked into a class where kids were brewing bubbly potions.

The teacher was wearing a black robe.

Ginny whispered, "Wingardium Leviosa."

Snape's robes lifted up and we saw his gray underwear.

Snape saw me and Ginny. His face was red. " What are you doing with a wand, Blonde Girl!" he barked. "15 points from Gryffindor!" The kids with green badges were screaming with laughter. The red badge ones were glaring at me.

" I better not see you again, girl." Snape said dangerously.

We ran outside. Ginny nodded. We so called, "Apperated" back.

Whoosh! We were back!

"How did it go?" Ron and Harry said with tears of laughter on their faces.

I grinned. "Horrible!"

Hermione piped up, "I think we need to go to sleep." I nodded. They arrived late.

" Girls sleep here,and boys follow Percy to the Poseiden Cabin. I'll warn you, it's messy."

Percy lightly punched me in the arm,and then led the boys away.

We sighed and went to bed.


	2. Second Round

Ginny's P.O.V

"Ginny!" Hermione was shaking me up.

"Huh?" I woke up and said, "What?"

Annabeth shouted from across the cabin, "Truth or Dare!"

Right. At Hogwarts, Snape's face was memorable.

A couple of minutes later, I was dressed.

That was exactly when the boys showed up.

Harry looking amazing as usual, the piercing green eyes sparkling.

"Let's go to my cabin," Percy suggested. We walked to the Poseiden Cabin.

Outside, I saw people swordfighting.

 _How do people live without wands?_ I thought.

As Annabeth had said, the cabin was messy. Clothes were strewn everywhere.

Ron went first. "Thalia, truth or dare?"

"Umm… Truth."

Percy whispered something to Ron.

Ron smiled, then said "What is your worst fear?"

Thalia looked nervous and turned red. I have never seen her like that.

"Uhh...heights."

Everyone laughed. _Daughter of the Sky God, afraid of heights?_

Thalia glared at Percy. "You told him to say that, didn't you?"

Percy smiled, "Maybe."

"Okay, payback. Truth or dare, Percy?"

"Dare," Percy said with no hesitation.

Thalia smiled. "I dare you to ride on Chiron like a horse for two minutes. Payback."

Percy sighed " That was a good one. Fine."

He went outside with us. Percy walked up to Chiron.

"Hello Percy, what can I do for you?" he asked.

Percy turned pink and climbed onto Chiron's back. "Yee Haw! "Two minutes later, Percy hopped off. Chiron looked puzzled. "Goodbye, Percy," he carefully said and strode away.

Grover started chuckling. Then everyone bursted into laughter.

Later, back at the cabin, Percy said "Truth or dare, Hermione?"

Hermione muttered, "Dare."

Percy stood up. "I dare you to let the Aphrodite Cabin do your makeup like a scary clown, and then scare Clarisse in the Ares Cabin. Clarisse is the rude girl who calls everyone 'Punk'."

Hermione walked to the Aphrodite Cabin and then went over to the Ares Cabin looking like a clown and shouted, "Clarisse, come here!"

Clarisse walked over and without looking up, she said, "What, punk?"

Then she looked up and screamed!

Hermione quickly stumbled away to the Posieden Cabin and we followed.


	3. Good Bye For Now

Percy's P.O.V.

Back at the Poseiden Cabin, I thought _I can tease Clarisse for the rest of her life about that!_

I was so caught up in thought, I knocked over a glass seashell.

Hermione whispered, "Reparo." The glass mended itself.

I was amazed. When Harry asked what weapon I had, I smiled.

I pulled out Riptide and showed it to everyone.

Ron snickered. I uncapped it and everyone on the wizard side gasped.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Grover, Truth or dare?"

The satyr chewed his tin can nervously.

"Truth."

I walked over to Hermione and whispered, "Ask; _What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever worn?_ "

Hermione repeated the dare. Grover turned fire red, just like I had expected.

"A uh...w-wedding d-dress."

Everyone smiled, trying to picture him in a dress.

"Truth or dare, Harry?"

Harry simply said, "Dare."

Grover replied, "I dare you to do the chicken dance, and send it to your worst enemy." Harry froze and mouthed the word _Malfoy_ which I assumed was his worst enemy.

Harry finished the chicken dance and sent it to "Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, Slytherin Common Room."

Draco's P.O.V

My phone beeped. I got a video from that horrible Harry Potter.

I smirked as all the Slytherins gathered around me.

Potter did the chicken dance! I roared with laughter.

We kept on playing it again and again until all of us could stop laughing

Ron's P.O.V.

Just when Harry's finger pressed send, horse man came in. "Albus wants you back at Hogwarts." We nodded and hugged each other. Annabeth and Hermione were making a plans to meet each other at the library. Harry held our hands and we Apparated.


End file.
